You Owe Me!
by AznDumplings
Summary: Gold, the Pokemon Champion, is a 23 year old bachelor that's happy with his life. He's satisfied, really. His mom, on the other hand, thinks he needs a nice girl to settle down with. Maybe a certain red-haired trainer can help out. Preciousmetalshipping


~Gold~

"So, are you two planning on getting married yet?"

My mom claps her hands and leans forward excitedly while asking the dreaded question.

I mean really, mom! I expected you to ask us this, but I was seriously hoping that you wouldn't. I only told you that me and Silver have been "dating" for two months at most. How would anyone already think of marriage?

I mutter a short "Oh, Arceus..." under my breath while turning my gaze to Silver. Oh, he's blushing! His face is as red as his hair. I'm so lucky to get a cutie like him to be my "boyfriend". Well, not like anyone can resist my charm. How did this happen again? Oh, right. It started with a phone call from my mom...

"Gold, honey? It's your mom." Her cheery voice calls out from the speaker of my pokegear. She doesn't waste any time before she continues and says, "I have a package for you. You should go to the nearest Pokemart and pick it up from the delivery man." A package? I wonder what it is. She usually just calls me to tell me she bought something for me using my own money. Well, whatever. New things are always cool.

I call my pokemon back into their respective poke balls and head into Ecruteak City. I was just on Route .. training a Unovan born pokemon that I got from Professor Elm. The old man wanted all the gym leaders to take one of the pokemon that was shipped from Unova and train them. I was was helping out in the lab that day, the professor let me take one of the little guys as well.

I stride casually through the dim lit streets and cheerfully greet the elderly people walking around. Man, they really like the Kimono girls! They are really pretty though, and they fight a mean pokemon battle!

I find myself at the electronic sliding glass doors of the Pokemart where I can look through and see the delivery man waiting for me. I go up to him and he greets me kindly before handing the package to me. The package is average sized. Just a little bigger than a regular piece of paper. Judging by how the parcel feels, there's probably a lot of paper in there. Huh, I wonder what it is. Well, it's time to find out. I decided I'll go back to the room I rented in the Pokemon Center. That way I won't accidentally lose any of the papers if I opened the package outside in the breezy night. My mom would probably be super mad. That's something I would like to avoid, thank you very much. I thank the delivery guy with a grin and go back outside to the cool air of Ecruteak City.

My mom has always supported me with doing the things I wanted to do. I've always loved Pokemon, and she knew that, so she was always prepared for when I would leave her and go out into the world of a Pokemon trainer. She did want something from me though. I used to hear her talking with Lyra's parents when we came over about how cute it would be if we started dating and then got married when we grew up. I didn't really pay much attention to those conversations because I would be too busy trying to catch wild Pokemon with Lyra, then trying to check her out. Hey now, there's nothing wrong with Lyra—she's a cute girl, really. I just think of her as a sister. Now that I think about it, I think my mom really wants me to get a wife and have a kid or so. After opening the package she sent, my suspicions were confirmed.

Laid across my bed in my room at the Pokemon Center were pictures and files of ten girls from all over the Johto region. Not surprising, Lyra was one of the ten girls. Ugh, mom, you didn't have to do this. There was even Whitney, the gym leader of Goldenrod City, and Jasmine the leader of the gym in Olivine. With the portfolios, my mom also sent me a letter.

"Gold, you're 23 now. I think it's time that you start dating and think of making a family. I have some portfolios of a few nice girls who I think would be perfect for you! I know you may not like this, but will you please try to meet some of these girls?" I let out a groan. I instantly dial up my mom's number with my Pokegear. It rings a few times before she says, "Hello?"

I immediately rush into telling her that I don't need her help with getting a girlfriend and that I don't need to get married yet. "Gold, honey. Please. Just take a chance with one of these girls." No matter what I say, my mom's just not letting up. What can I do... Holy Arceus, I've got a plan! "Mom." I speak seriously into my Pokegear, effectively cutting her off from a speech about how I need another person in my life. I continue, "I'm gay."

I'm a genius! Now she'll back off for sur- "Oh, why didn't you ever tell me? I could've sent portfolios of different boys around the region if I'd knew." My mom wastes no time in explaining to me how she supports my sexuality and that she just wants me to be happy. I quickly retort that I'm happy the way I am, but she keeps insisting.

My mom was always a cheery person. Everyone in town knew about her bright smiles and harmonious laughter. She was lively enough to lift the spirits of the whole town. Everyone also knew about how excited she got when there was good news, so I was not surprised at the high pitched squeal that came in through the speaker of my Pokegear, almost blowing my eardrums to Mt. Silver, when I blurted out that I had a boyfriend. She instantly bombarded me with questions like, "Who?!" and "How did you meet?!" To other questions down the line until she finally said, "Wait! Don't tell me yet! Bring you boyfriend home so I can meet him!" Woah, mom. Slow down. She quickly continues, "How about you come over next Friday?" "Mom-" I start but she quickly cuts me off. "Okay sounds great! Bye honey!" There's a click. I flop onto my back on my bed, not really caring about the papers I'm crinkling. I let out another groan and put my hands over my face. What in the world have I gotten myself into?

AN: So this is my first fanfiction! I think I might update this first chapter and add to it (it really seems so short), but this is what it'll be for now. I wanted to try to successfully write a fanfiction so my little sister gave me this idea with this pairing. I don't take credit for the story idea though. I also don't own Pokemon by the way. :D


End file.
